Timeline of Oblis (Natural)
This timeline summarizes the natural history of Oblis, i.e all time up to the modern era. Early History For earlier events see: Timeline of the Universe *9.5 Billion yrs: Palæolithia is destroyed by some cataclysmic event, and forms Oblis and its moons. The planet is signifigantly smaller now than it was, possibly only half the size or less. Previous to this time, it is unknown if Palæolithia had any form of evolved life. If any life did exist, it was very primitive, possibly only microbes. If these creatures did exist, they may have originated all Oblithian life. *9.52 Billion yrs: The Geolith forms. *9.698 Billion yrs: Water first originates on Oblis, due to comet debris, outgassing, and volcanic hydrovaporization. The Aqualith formed at this time, as well. Proto-Archæic Eon *3.6 bya: At this point, the Physiolith forms, and coinciding with it, life. The first microbial and bacterial life occurs in the oceans. The species remains extremely primitive for another 2 billion years. Also, the Proto-Archæic Eon starts *3.5 bya: The atmosphere begins to form from volcanic venting. *3.45 bya: The supercontinent Macrogeia begins to break apart. As water levels continue to grow, the flat, barren landscape is eroded, causing the first oceans. *2.58 bya: The first cyanobacteria occur, in oceans near the coast lines. *1.7 bya: Macrobacterium, consisting of very large single cells begin forming. *1.2 bya: First mulitcellular life occurs. Archæic Eon *999 mya: The Archaeic Eon begins. *986 mya: The first large protozoa, or simple organisms. *830 mya: The supercontinent of Terras-Complexus splits apart into two sperate continents. Øphgannoland begins drifting south, and Apterica stays merged for many years. *704 mya: First sponges, corals, and other simple multiorganisms. *700 mya: Jellies and shelled fauna. Proto-Archæic Eon *699 mya: The begining of the Proto-Archaeic Eon. By this point, Palæo-Perplexus, the supercontinent of the Omnilith Islands, splits up. Androgyn, Vitafore, and sveral other islands break off. *670 mya: Hypoland forms, becoming locked in quantum suspension. *650 mya: First marine arthropods, vertebraes, and molluscs. *600 mya: Large, bony fish form. Sharks begin to evolve. *585 mya: Jawless fish form. *560 mya: Primitive sea scorpions are the first to emerge from the oceans, and live on shores and coastlines of the Omnilith Islands. *540 mya: Plant life emerges, and photosynthesis occurs. *530 mya: Insects form, and spiders begin to evolve. *525 mya: Early snakes become the first reptiles. These will evolve into dragons. *500 mya: Lizards, small carnivorous animals. *475 mya: Plant life flourishes, and large forests cover the lower parts of Omnilith Island and northern Øphgannoland. *460 mya: Apterica begins to split, and tectonic shifts cause the formation of the Apteran Mountain ranges. *400 mya: Very early dragon species begin to eveolve, both on land and in the ocean. *375 mya: A mass extinction on Northen Aptera, due to freezing, results in a loss of over 300 million species. Northen Aptera never recovers from this freeze, and is covered in deep snow and ice for over 3 million years. Neozoic Eon Dracozoic Period *350 mya: The Neozoic Eon begins, as well as the Dracozoic Period. *325 mya: The first true dragons emerge, and become the dominant predator. *320 mya: Oxygen levels are three times higher than they are now, and Macroorganisms flourish. *310 mya: A bipedal branch of the Draconis species evolves, and becomes the ancestor of the Dragon Riders. Aptera is seperate from Northern Aptera by a small channel. *300 mya: The largest organisms to ever exist on Oblis evolve, reaching several thousand tons. The exinct branches of mega-dragons, or terrasaurs (Monster lizards) first appear. *290 mya: The first proto Dragon Rider species becomes the earliest ancestor of sentient life on Oblis. Mortogenic Period *250 mya: The first mammals, and the begining of the Mortogenic Period. *225 mya: Marine life begins to grow, as the first whales and megasharks evolve. *200 mya: Over the last 50 million years, oxygen has began to disolve, and over 20% of life has gone extinct. The last land macroorganisms have died off, leaving dragons once again as a dominant species. *183 mya: Dragon Riders evolve, a very primitive sentient species. They still have animalistic characteristics, and are not in any way civilized. They have no writiten language, or tools. *175 mya: Many flightless birds evolve, as well as aves. The first primates. *160 mya: Wild cats evolve, and large mamals diversify. Neogenic Period *100 mya: The Neogenic Period begins, as life becomes more familiar. *40 mya: Dogs evolve from cat-like species, and deer form. *35 mya: Dragon Riders spread across the lower Omnilith Islands. Dynalith Delta is still dry, and is a common hunting ground for some Riders. The Riders form primitive, unorganized tribes. *30 mya: Dragon Riders who colonize Aptera evolve into Xendor. Primates begin to form early humans. *15 mya: Very primitive humans evolve, animalistic great apes are the earliest ancestors. They form in the lower Paraland, on the eastern coast. *10 mya: The first clans of Dragon Riders, as they evolve. They still are non-organized, with no infrastructure. However, clans are permanent, and members are born in. Anthrogene Period *6 mya: The Anthrogene begins, as well the first humans evolving. *5 mya: Dragon Riders begin using primitive tools. *3 mya: Extinction of several species of marine dragons. *1 mya: Appearance of the Homo Genus, as Homo Palæos evolves. Anthropocene Epoch *.7 mya: First demonstrated use of fire as a tool versus a weapon. *.5 mya: Dragon Riders begin to practic polygamy, and often will mate for life. *.48 mya: Frequent clashes occur between Dragon Riders and early humans. The Homo Caenos branch goes exinct. *.45 mya: Naestians evolve in Øphgannoland. *.43 mya: Dragon Riders are the first to utilise magic, and the Sanctalith and Dynalith are created. *.3 mya: Dragon Riders form simple non-nomadic settlements, along the coast of the Dynalith Delta. The Quadrasanct Rivers form. *.2 mya: Homo Anthros evolves, the true humans. They are still primitive, but use tools and have a simple language. They are non nomadic, and use tribal systems. *.18 mya: Homo Gigantus and Homo Mikrós evolve. *''See Also: Timeline of Human Prehistory on Oblis'' See Also *Timeline of the Universe Category:Timelines Category:History of Oblis Category:Evolution on Oblis